


Fly High

by AkemiAiko



Category: One Direction
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Louis is the oldest child, M/M, Suicide, Zayn is a cop, boyxboy relationship, harry is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiAiko/pseuds/AkemiAiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam are happily married, but one day is all it takes to turn Niall's life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a few possible triggers, but don't worry, there are warnings before them!

Niall and Liam. Liam and Niall. Wherever Niall was, Liam was right behind him. When Liam stepped outside of his office every morning to make a phone call, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was speaking to his husband. They loved one another with everything they had, which wasn't hard to believe considering they were each other's first everything.

Niall's first kiss had been with Liam. Liam's first serious relationship had been with Niall. Niall lost his virginity to Liam. Liam had been disowned by his own family just so he could be with Niall, whose mother, father, and brother died in a car accident when he was 18. It was safe to say that they were all that they had in the world, their six children serving as an inseparable glue that kept them together at times when many thought they should've already fallen apart.

But Liam didn't regret anything. He wouldn't even change his life if God himself asked him to. There was nothing better than coming home after a long day of work and being greeted by peanut butter smeared kisses and chubby fingers pulling his ears, the sound of little feet racing to the front door as his husband gently reminded them that they shouldn't run indoors.

That was all that was on his mind as he slowly stopped his car at the red light. But sadly, some people don't know the definition of stop.

-

"Louis, watch out for Amethyst!"

"But Mommy, I have to show her my airplane!" the young, feathery haired boy yelled in response to his mother.

"Okay honey, but just remember not to spin around too much, if you get dizzy you might fall on her!"

"I'd never fall on her because I love her!!!" the third grader declared as he picked up the 6-month old and peppered her face in short, sloppy kisses. Giggles erupted through the house as Louis continued his assault on the chubby baby face.

Niall couldn't help but smile to himself, more than pleased with the life he now had. Would he have preferred to go to college? Yes. Did he wish he could travel more often? Yes. Did he wish he could get more than four hours of sleep on a good day? Yes. But his children were worth the sacrifices.

Every last one of them, from the oldest to the youngest. He vowed to never let them grow up into the type of people that Liam's parents were. They didn't ask to be here, and because of that very reason Niall and Liam went to every extent possible to make sure their home would be a safe haven for them.

"Mommyyyyyy," a sleepy voice called out as the owner of said voice rounded the corner of the kitchen and latched on to their blond haired mother's leg.

"Hello, Crimson Rain," Niall greeted as he lifted up the 2-year old girl, making a mental note to brush her hair after they ate dinner, which Liam happened to be running late for.

"Mommy, can you paint my nails please?" His four year old son Rilen Day asked as he carefully came down the stairs, neon orange nail polish in hand.

"I suppose so, I am finished with dinner after all," he stated as he ruffled his son's hair. "Go get a towel from the bathroom and then we can get started."

He was just about to ask if his son wanted his toes done as well until a sharp ring sounded throughout the home, signaling the arrival of a visitor. He knew it wasn't Liam, because whenever he forgot his key, he'd knock on the door and shout something along the lines of "The superhero has arrived," or another sentence similar in stupidity.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Niall muttered to himself as he walked towards the door, slightly confused about who could be on the other side. It was actually quite common for them to get evening visitors, but rarely did they show up in the middle of the week.

"Mr. Horan?" a dark haired man in an officer's uniform questioned him as soon as he opened the door.

"Uhm, yes, that's me. Why are you here? Would you like to come in? Is there something you need?"

"No, Mr. Horan. We actually need you to come down to Universal Hospitals and identify a body. They were killed by a drunk driver on impact, and the collision was so deadly that all means of official identification were erased in the resulting fire, which is why we needed to come and contact you immediately."

"Oh my goodness, who was it?!" Niall cried out as he ran to gather up his remaining children who were upstairs and thankfully still dressed from school earlier that day.

"Sorry Mr. Horan, but until we can officially determine who the body is, I can't disclose who it is assumed to be," said the dark haired cop, who was also helping Niall to assemble his kids so they could get on the road to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Excuse me, Josh, is it?" Niall asked, speaking to the second officer who had also appeared at his door.

"Hmm?" the officer hummed in response, trying to fit a seatbelt through one of the children's car seats.

"Could you please drive my car for me? My nerves are all over the place right now, I don't think I'll be able to," Niall managed to get out, a few tears making their way down his face.

"Of course, I'll go tell Zayn to drive the squad car," he responded, giving Niall a small smile and a pat on the back.

Niall was just about to give Liam a call, but that was when he realized he had accidentally forgotten his phone inside due to the rush to get out the door, so all he could do at this point was hope that he could find a phone at the hospital so he could call Liam and tell him where he was.

"Mommy, shouldn't we wait for Daddy if we're going on a field trip?" one of his twins voiced from the back seat. They may only be six, but they caught on fast. Niall could only hope that whatever was going on would be sorted out soon before they began to worry. Robin and Harley were definitely the most emotional out of all of them, including their parents.

"When we get to the hospital Mommy will let Daddy know where we are, okay lovebugs?"

All Niall got in response were a few nods, and before long, all occupants of the back seats were dozing off, the only audible sounds in the car being Niall's muffled sobs as he prepared himself to face another fatality in his already death stricken life.

_

"Now if you'll come this way, Mr. Horan, we'll have you step into this here observation room. There's a microphone in here, so whenever you're ready just say the word and Doctor Edwards will pull the sheet back, alright?"

"I'm ready," Niall responded immediately, not even concerned with how gruesome the body may be.

"Mr. Horan, are you sure you're ready?" the doctor questioned him again, making sure he was prepared to face what lay beneath that sheet.

"Yes, Dr. Styles, I'm sure." This wasn't Niall's first time, he knew that you could never be prepared enough for what was on the other side of that glass.

"Alright then. Dr. Edwards, please remove the sheet."

The rustling of fabric was heard, and it was in one whole second that Niall began to feel every atom of his being slowly break apart and melt, the gelatinous goo of emotion clogged his heart and left him breathless, as if a vice suddenly squeezed around his chest in an effort to leave him lifeless.

The last twelve years flashed before his eyes in slow motion: getting married in Egypt, honeymooning in Jamaica, the first pregnancy test, the miscarriage, the births of their children, and then came the seemingly less significant events: that time when Liam serenaded Niall in their backyard under the stars, the time when Niall's family died and Liam told him they were too awesome for this world anyways, when Liam thought it would be cool to name one of their children Crimson because it was an "established color," the time when they spontaneously hopped on a flight to Italy and joined the mile high club eight times over.

He knew who he was looking at, who that half charred body was supposed to be, but his heart wouldn't let him believe it. Liam was invincible, he was Batman, a solid wall in a flimsy world, a big heart in a bone-like society, the free bird in a place where people preferred to remain in cages. Liam was the Sun, and there was no way in hell Niall would be left in the dark.

 "Mr. Horan? MR. HORAN!" Dr. Styles yelled, becoming increasingly concerned with the ongoing silence in the room. He knew, from years and years of experience, that the ones who didn't react, the family members who didn't cry or fall apart on the spot, were the one's he'd be seeing again in the hospital's asylum.

Niall didn't even utter a response, just merely tilted his head in the doctors general direction and flicked his eyes between the top and bottom of the corpse.

"Do you know who this is, Mr. Horan?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes, he's my husband. His name is Liam, Liam Payne."

-

Niall didn't leave the hospital for two whole days, leaving the nurses to tend to his children, who had immediately made a good impression on the staff. It was common for those with children to just stay at the hospital, that way they wouldn't have to commute there every single day to take care of any extra bills or specific funeral arrangements that were available through the hospital's various programs.

"Here's your prescription, Mr. Horan," Dr. Styles said as he handed Niall a small pill bottle which contained 100 tiny pills of a highly effective sedative. He knew that with six children and an impending funeral, Niall would need all the sleep he could get, and every hour of it would need to count.

"Thank you, Harry, for all of your help this week. I know it couldn't have been easy since you had so many other patients you had to tend to, but thank you for keeping us in mind."

"No problem Niall, I hope your future is filled with nothing else but happiness," the young doctor stated.

"Harry, with the way things are today, you and I both know that your well wishes will eventually be proved wrong."

"Unfortunately, I do know that, but we could all use a little hope."

"Thank you again, Harry," Niall repeated, pulling the taller man in for a hug.

Harry was right to realize that the quiet ones would most likely be paying him a return visit, and Niall himself was no exception. But no one, not even Harry himself, expected Niall to bring his children with him.

-

"Mommy, when is Daddy gonna be here?" Louis asked as they entered the house for the second time together. It usually took a couple trips to get everyone out of the car, and Louis was always more than eager to help out.

"We're actually gonna go and visit him later tonight, okay? After your siblings wake up, we're gonna watch movies and eat pizza and do whatever we want so that when we see Daddy again, we can tell him all about how much fun we had today!" Niall exclaimed as he lifted up his boy and spun him around in a tight embrace.

And three hours later, at 10:00 PM, they were doing that exact same thing. Rilen had finally gotten his nails painted, Crimson had her hair done up in a pretty bun, the twins were on their third slice of pizza each, and Louis was telling baby Amethyst all about how evil Cinderella's sisters were. The site was so cute the Niall almost forgot about the brownies in the oven.

"I've got brownies, lovelies!!!!" Niall shouted as he reentered the living room with a fresh plate of peanut-butter dipped brownies and a pitcher of milk.

They kids scrambled over one another to get to the plate. Daddy's brownies were good, but Mommy's were amazing. These ones actually tasted better than all the previous ones that had been made over the years. Except, there was one teeny, tiny flaw.

"Why is there white stuff in the middle?" asked Harley.

"Yeah, and why does it look like powder?" asked Robin next.

"It's just extra sugar, loves. Don't worry, that's what makes it taste better," Niall assured them, when in reality, they were the sedatives that were given to him earlier by Dr. Styles, crushed up so the children could ingest them easier. It said they should begin working in about an hour, which gave Niall more than enough time to get the children dressed and in the car. He told them they'd see their father tonight, and that's exactly what they were going to do.

-

Niall was parked outside of the abandoned parking garage, looking up at the sky through the open sunroof. The stars were a little bit brighter, the air was a little bit crisper. He looked up into his rear view mirror to see six small figures, none of them in car seats or wearing seatbelts, sleeping soundly. A small smile crept across his features, and he glanced up towards the sky once more, whispering seven last words to himself:

"Hold on Liam, we're on our way."

 

 

 

-WARNING: A suicide scene is coming up in part 2. It's not extremely graphic, but if you still wouldn't feel comfortable reading it, you can just scroll past it until you see 'END OF SCENE.' You won't be lost for the rest of the story if you skip it, I promise!

 

 

 


	2. I'm Coming Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is finally reunited, and Harry's life takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

'BEGINNING OF SCENE'

 

 

Here Niall was, sitting in his car 1000 feet away from a parking garage wall. He knew in his mind what he had to do, but his heart wouldn't let him do it. What if one of the kids woke up? What if all of them didn't die and one would be left all alone in this world? Would it hurt?

Niall learned to never be optimistic, that things rarely got better, but he still hoped his children wouldn't feel the pain. There was a fire in his heart, a burning desire to execute everything as planned, but he had no fuel to help him do it, no catalyst to bring him to the point of no return. Maybe this really was a bad idea?

 

And then he thought of his first daughter Arizona Sky, who died when he was only 5 months pregnant with her due to a heart defect. He thought about how Liam was probably singing her songs about joy and telling her all about the family that she never had a chance to meet.

 

That was the gasoline.

 

He slammed his foot down on the gas, pedal parallel to the floor as the car lurched forward at an unimaginable speed. The number steadily climbed on the speedometer, 80, 90, and then finally peaking at 120 miles per hour.

 

"One," he muttered."

"Two," he repeated in the same manner, tears creating a steady stream down his face.

And on three, everything went black.

 

The collision was heard from miles away, the sickening twist, crunch and bend of metal, the wet sounds of bodies being slammed into oblivion as the car folded in on itself.

 

Niall and Louis were the first to go, large shards of glass flying from the windshield and straight into their necks, and then 6-month old Amethyst stood no chance against the laws of nature, her form catapulting from the back seat and straight into the wall ahead.

 

But Rilen, Crimson, Robin, and Harley's deaths were much more gruesome. A razor sharp piece of metal came swinging down from the roof of the car with the energy of a thousand suns, instantly decapitating all who remained previously breathing.

 

 

 

-END OF SCENE-

 

 

Its crazy how car accidents work, they happen in the blink of an eye, but can kill as easily as a loaded gun in the hand of a sniper, snatching lives like a thief in the night. Suicide by car was almost unheard of, but Niall would never have the heart to manually do otherwise, to himself or his kids. He didn't want everyone to go one by one. If they were going to leave, they'd do it together, and that's exactly what they did. No one knows exactly who ended up discovering the grisly secret that was hidden inside the building, but one thing was for certain:

No one felt a single damn thing.

 

-

 

Harry ended up quitting his job as a doctor and chose to become a Psychology teacher instead. He couldn't stomach the emergency room anymore. Rapes, murders, car accidents, broken bones, mysterious ailments, you name it, he's seen it. He was sad to give up the profession, but now he felt fulfilled. As a teacher, he could give people one on one guidance and useful advice on how to advance in a career and be successful. To put a long story short, he was just plain happy.

 

Him, Officer Malik, and Officer Devine ended up dating and tying the knot just a little over three years later. They did get a few stares out in public, and yes, they were routinely refused service from multiple establishments on a daily basis, but for the most part, people were extremely supportive. If three people love and cherish each other equally, why not wish them the best? And Zayn's mom was their biggest supporter, and to show them just how much she loved them, she sent them on an all expenses paid trip to Jamaica for their honeymoon.

 

"Josh, you're blocking all the sunlight!" Harry screeched to his husband who was too busy sliding his tongue across his neck.

 

"Oh, whatever, I'll just keep my hands to myself then.....or keep them on Zayn!" he yelled while leaping off of Harry and onto his Pakistani husband beside him, attacking him with tickles.

 

"HAHAHAHAHA-WAIT! Did you hear that?" the raven haired man asked, a perplexed look on his face.

 

"Hear what, Zayn?" two voices asked in unison.

 

"That," he repeated, and by this time everyone could hear it.

 

Childish laughter erupted from an unknown place, which seemed strange considering they were the only ones on the beach. They were just about to leave, and that was when Zayn saw it.

 

"Hey loves, look up," he whispered with a small smile on his face.

 

And there, in the distance, were nine figures, hand in hand, walking off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad!


End file.
